


Yummy Hyungie

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Microfic, VWP (Vore Without Plot), Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: its ..... a vore fic





	Yummy Hyungie

_"Hyung?!"_

 

Changkyun is baffled by the sight before him. His hyung, Kihyun, was about the size of a candy. The tiny hyung flailed his arms, spitting profanites in his fear and confusion. Changkyun easily picks him up, resting him in his palm. A pout plays onto his lips at how scared his hyung appeared to be.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I don't know," Kihyun's tiny voice exclaimed, "I woke up the size of a damn /bug/!"

 

Changkyun sat down, keeping Kihyun close to his own face as he tried to think of a solution. None came to mind, but a terribly delicious one filled his head. His mouth started to water at how tiny his hyung really was.

 

Kihyun noticed a glint in his eye and started to climb back on his hand, further from his mouth. He knew he was going to be licked or something.

 

Worse, Changkyun pops Kihyun into his mouth and swallows. Kihyun screams as he falls down into his stomach, doing his best to escape the acid. Changkyun sighs in content and sits back.

 

"Yummy."


End file.
